


At Heart, Still a Soldier

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair's thoughts abaout Jim's motivation in life
Kudos: 6





	At Heart, Still a Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'miltary'

At Heart, Still a Soldier

By Bluewolf

You can take the man out of the military, but you can't take the military out of the man, Blair decided, rewording, in his own mind, an almost cliched series of comments that could be made of so many occupations. There were so many things that influenced how people behaved, and their lifetime experiences so often dictated that. In Jim's case... At heart he was still a soldier. He had been disillusioned by Colonel Oliver's behaviour, embittered by the discovery of the false info that had led to the deaths of his men in Peru. As a result he had chosen to take the honorable dischange he was due, and gone for the next best job - one with the police.

In some ways Blair was surprised that Jim hadn't chosen to stay in Patrol after he completed his training and done the required time on the street. Patrol was the nearest thing to military it was possible to be as a cop... but at the same time, Blair recognized that that would have been enough to discourage Jim from remaining in Patrol. If he couldn't be a soldier, he wanted to be something related but at the same time different.

In other words, a detective. Still in a job that protected the innocent, but protected in a totally different way.

His sentinel instincts would fall in with that.

Yes, Blair thought. Jim was a guardian, a protector, driven to defend his tribe.

In some ways, all police, all soldiers, had that same drive.

And Blair found himself wondering... it wasn't necessarily identifiable, but... Burton had indicated that some sentinels were stronger than others. Might everyone drawn to 'protect and serve' have senses that were, even fractionally, heightened? Not heightened enough to be identifiable, but heightened enough to draw them into those particular jobs? He sighed. It wasn't something he could ever prove, and he knew he would be wasting his time if he tried. But a passing reference... something along the lines of 'Might everyone who becomes a cop actually be a very weak sentinel?' in his dissertation would establish him as someone who had thought of it as a possibility even although he couldn't prove it, to some future scholar with more intelligence than he had and was researching the subject?

Yes, he thought. He could do that.


End file.
